Frío azul, misterioso verde
by sxlenia
Summary: "Una salvaje cabellera pelirroja, unos confiados ojos verdes, mejillas y brazos salpicados con cientos de pecas, una prenda blanca, un cepillo azul... Por más que lo intentara, no podía juntar todas las piezas, ya que minutos después de haberse despertado, se olvidaba de lo esencial." Posible Rachtavian.
1. Chapter 1

Seguía teniendo esos inexplicables sueños. Sus instintos de augur le decían que eran importantes, un vistazo de algo futuro. Pero después de semanas de detalles inútiles, ya estaba cansado, cansado de no poder interpretarlos.

Una salvaje cabellera pelirroja, unos confiados ojos verdes, mejillas y brazos salpicados con cientos de pecas, una prenda blanca, un cepillo azul... Por más que lo intentara, no podía juntar todas las piezas, ya que minutos después de haberse despertado, se olvidaba de lo esencial. La forma de los ojos, el tono exacto de rojo, qué era lo que esa mano solitaria pintaba. Era imposible.

Ahora estaba tirado en su cama de la Primera Cohorte. Como centurión, debía hacer que todos se levantaran y fueran a desayunar, para que estuvieran listos para su primer actividad del día. Pero todavía faltaban unas horas para la hora del desayuno y todo estaba a oscuras. Tuvo la salvaje idea de ir a consultar a los dioses nuevamente sobre qué significaban esos sueños. Todos los días dedicaba un par de horas a leer las voluntades de los dioses en peluches, pero últimamente no lograba encontrar nada.

Ya no podía volver a dormir. Suspirando, se levantó haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y se sacó el pijama, para ponerse unos simples jeans con una remera púrpura del campamento. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, despertándose un poco más. Al mirarse al espejo vio que tenía el rubio cabello despeinado y los fríos ojos azules hinchados. Se lavó los dientes y salió del lugar donde su cohorte descansaba. Ya volvería para asegurarse de que se levanten.

Todavía era de noche, pero se podían apreciar los primeros anuncios del amanecer.

Pasó por el templo de Apolo y recitó una oración mientras dejaba unas ofrendas (un pequeño racimo de uvas y unas hojas de laurel). Le gustaba pasar por allí, el lugar donde se había enterado de que poseía el don de la profecía. Con una sonrisa recordó lo orgulloso que se veía su padre, era todo un honor. Aunque también era molesto. De vez en cuando sufría terribles jaquecas, vistazos de lo que podría pasar, pero siempre cosas bastante irrelevantes. Además se encontraba con dioses caprichosos que no querían que leyera sus voluntades, a pesar de que tenía el peso del futuro del campamento y Nueva Roma en sus hombros. Esas cosas empeoraban su constante mal humor.

Salió y caminó hasta el Templo Jupiter Optimus Maximus, deseando encontrar algo que abale su decisión de destruir a esos estúpidos _graecus. _Estaban en guerra desde que el idiota de Valdez decidió disparar a Nueva Roma. No confíaba en ninguno de ellos y no esperaba mucho de sus pequeños cerebros, pero ¿Disparar estando él mismo en el barco? Era idiota.

Habían cambiado de estrategia. No podían mover a todo el campamento de un lado para el otro, por más que pudieran desmantelar y reconstruir la ciudad entera en unos días. Era mucho trabajo e innecesario, por lo que se llevaron a los más hábiles y fuertes para perseguirlos. Claro, desistieron cuando los griegos decidieron ir al Mare Nostrum, algo completamente suicida. Ahora estaban planeando un ataque a su campamento, el "Campamento Mestizo". Era principalmente una cuestión de orgullo, nadie podía atacarlos sin esperar que respondieran. Aunque también él quería derrotarlos y destruirlos.

Vivía viajando. Iba del Campamento hacia donde se había establecido los que organizaban el ataque y volvía, era agotador. Tenía que batallar con Reyna, quien parecía querer retrazarlos lo más posible, la muy inútil, y en los últimos días tenían unos serios problemas sobre robos, cortesía de unos enanos peludos, seguramente enviados por los griegos.

Al llegar se puso la toga que utilizaba para los rituales y tomó unos ositos de peluche, que colocó en su cinturón, junto a un cuchillo especial.

Luego de quemar unos inciensos y dejar unas ofrendas, comenzó el ritual.

Nada. Exactamente como lo esperaba. No tenía sentido, sólo leía palabras sueltas, mezcladas, incoherentes. Podía sentir a los dioses riéndose de él en esos momentos.

El estómago le rugía con fuerza, ya había pasado más de una hora y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Caminó lentamente hacia su cohorte, tenía que despertarlos a todos para poder saciar su hambre.

-¡Arriba, vamos, a desayunar! ¡Los quiero a todos levantados en diez minutos!

Gritó en la puerta de los dormitorios. Consiguió como respuesta un coro de quejas, gemidos e incluso una almohada voladora que le dio en la cara.

Ser centurión no era nada fácil. Tenía que asegurarse de que todos los integrantes de su cohorte (Y, como si eso fuera poco, la cohorte más importante del Campamento Jupiter) estuvieran listos a determinada hora, que cumplieran todas sus obligaciones y que asistieran a todas sus actividades. Además, debía organizar algunas de ellas, y tener planes y estrategias a la orden del día para cuando realizaban los juegos bélicos. A todo eso se le sumaba su papel como augur, que le ocupaba horas del día, y su puesto en el senado de Nueva Roma.

Todos sus cargos eran dignos y honrosos, se sentía orgulloso de ellos y de su linaje, a pesar de lo agotador que era cumplir con todo.

Ya con el estómago lleno, preparó su bolso de viajes y emprendió el trayecto hacia la base establecida cerca de su objetivo.

-Octavian, ya era hora. -Reyna le reprochó, sin mucho sentimiento puesto en ello. Estaba nerviosa por algo, sólo personas que la llevaban observando desde hacía años lo notarían. Claro, que él sólo la observaba por necesidad. Siempre es bueno conocer a los que tienes al lado.

-¿Qué pasa? Los augurios dicen que algo importante pasará hoy.

Mintió fácilmente. Se le daban muy bien las palabras, y las mentiras. Para no ser un hijo de Venus, era bastante persuasivo, y sacaba provecho de eso.

Reyna lo miró fijamente. Sus oscuros ojos, fríos e imponentes apenas hicieron efecto en él. Había quienes temblaban por esa feroz mirada. Pero no Octavian, él la consideraba bastante torpe para el mando, un estorbo.

-Los griegos nos dejaron un mensaje. Ahora, enviarán un emisario. Dicen que es de suma importancia que lo escuchemos.

Dijo secamente, él no creía que estuviera muy convencida.

Casi se rió con el inútil intento de espionaje de esos brutos _graecus_.

-¿Los vas a dejar entrar? ¡Es el caballo de troya de nuevo, pero en vez de un regalo, un mensaje! ¡Mandarán un espía, alguien que nos arruine desde adentro!

Reyna lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-No creo que sea un juego, o una trampa. No se arriesgarían, no son estúpidos.

Ya no pudo aguantarlo y rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Que no son estúpidos? ¡Ellos nos atacaron, sólo un estúpido lo haría! Y ellos lo hicieron, y huyeron como los cobardes que son.

Escupió las últimas palabras con desprecio, consciente de la furia contenida de la praetora.

-No los atacaremos. Entrarán, nos dirán lo que sea que quieran decirnos y se irán. Entonces la tregua terminará. Seguiremos en guerra, salvo que su dichoso mensaje nos convenza de lo contrario.

-¿Se puede saber cuál era el mensaje?

-Sólo que iban a llegar para entregarnos algo muy importante.

Octavian negó con la cabeza, estupefacto ante la ignorancia de su superiora.

-Cuando nos ataquen, cuando Nueva Roma esté debilitada por una mala decisión tomada por su estricta praetora Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Areyano, cuando todo el mundo se de cuenta de lo asquerosos y traidores que son esos _graecus_, en ese momento, utilizaré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para hacerte caer, mi querida praetora.

Susurró mordazmente todo en el oído de la chica, la que no reaccionó y tuvo todo el tiempo una expresión en blanco. Era la primer amenaza directa que le hacía.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Estaba a punto de volver al campamento cuando uno de los centuriones, el de la sexta cohorte, pasó corriendo a su lado, directo a la tienda de la praetor.

-¡Llegaron los griegos! ¡Una chica y un fauno!

Octavian sonrió cruelmente, se quedaría para ver qué era ese mensaje tan importante.

En menos de cinco minutos, un grupo de centuriones, Reyna y algún que otro curioso estaban alrededor de los visitantes.

Al primero que vio fue al fauno, o más bien debía ser un sátiro. Tenía barba y cabellos castaños, rizados y rupidos. Llevaba una rídicula camiseta verde con dibujos de especies en peligro de extinción y la leyenda "Conservación Natural". Toqueteaba nerviosamente un conjunto de flautas de caña que colgaban de su cuello y el borde de la camiseta.

Luego, vio a la chica. Casi se tropieza de la impresión. Su cara, bonita, llena de pecas, estaba enmarcada de un salvaje pelo pelirrojo, que parecía indomable. Llevaba puestos unos jeans rotos y pintarrajeados, zapatillas de lona usadas y una simple blusa blanca, con manchas de pintura. Sus brazos y manos también tenían manchas de colores. Golpeaba un cepillo azul ansiosamente contra su pierna. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. No la reconoció hasta que la miró a los ojos. A la mañana no lo recordaba, pero ahora estaba seguro. Eran verdes, hipnotizantes, no como los del griego ese, Percy Jackson, sino más de un tono esmeralda más misterioso. Ella era la chica con la que había estado soñando. Era la causante de tanto enigma en los últimos días.

Un deseo lujurioso brotó de su interior.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica estaba destinada a él de algún modo u otro. Encubrió su alivio e interés con su habitual máscara de desprecio.

Esa pelirroja sería suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía estoy trabajando en lo que espero que va a ser, no estoy segura si centrarlo en Octavian o también escribir partes donde se describa lo que siente y piensa Rachel. Podría ser un Rachtavian, pero tal vez más tirando al final. No quiero hacer a Octavian muy OoC, al contrario, planeo "explicar" sus acciones por medio de sus pensamientos.<strong>

**¿Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios? ¡Deja una review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Adivinen quién sigue viva! Perdón por haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo. **

**Bueno, estuve leyendo las reviews y parece que les gusta la idea, así que lo seguí. ¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y me animaron a seguir! Ya sé que no es una pareja popular, por lo que no espero muchas views o reviews, pero aún así espero no abandonarlo.**

**Otra cosa: En este capítulo copié muchos de los diálogos de House of Hades para mantener la historia hasta cuando necesitara cambiarlo, sólo modifiqué unas cositas y agregué pensamientos de Octavian. Más al final decidí despegarme de los diálogos originales y dirigir la conversación hacia donde lo necesitaba.**

**Tal vez el próximo lo haga desde el punto de vista de Rachel.**

**Ahora, no los entretengo más. ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>La chica dio un paso adelante, mirando fijamente a la praetora.<p>

-Tienes mi mensaje.

Octavian resopló.

-Esa es la única razón por la que has llegado hasta aquí, griega. Espero que hayas venido a discutir los términos de tu rendición.

-Octavian... -Reyna advirtió con tono amenazante.

-¡Al menos regístralos! -Protestó, no era lógico que esos _graecus_ entraran y salieran tan libremente.

-No es necesario. -Dijo Reyna, estudiando atentamente a la pelirroja.- ¿Traen armas?

-Golpeé a Cronos en el ojo con este cepillo una vez. Salvo por eso, no. -Contestó descaradamente la chica. Octavian casi se ríe ante lo absurdo de su comentario, los otros romanos no parecían saber qué hacer con ello. Lo había dicho muy convencida.

-¿Y tu amigo? -Reyna señaló al sátiro con la mano.- Pensé que ibas a venir sola.

-Este es Grover Underwood, -Dijo la pelirroja.- Es un líder del Consejo.

¿Ahora un sátiro, la versión griega de un fauno, podía ser líder de algo? Y después le preguntaban por qué pensaba que los griegos eran unos brutos.

-¿Qué Consejo? -Exigió, de manera despectiva.

-Los Sabios Ungulados, hombre. -La voz del medio cabra era aflautada y alta, parecía aterrorizado.- En serio, ¿Los romanos no tienen naturaleza y árboles y esas cosas? Tengo algunas noticias que necesitan escuchar. Además, soy un protector de quien lleva el mensaje. Estoy aquí para proteger a Rachel.

Rachel, ese era su nombre. Interesante.

Parecía que Reyna estaba a punto de sonreír. -Pero, ¿Sin armas?

-Sólo las flautas. -La explicación del sátiro se volvió melancólica. Percy siempre decía que mi

versión de "Born to be Wild" debería contar como un arma peligrosa, pero no creo que sea tan

mala.

Octavian se burló. - Otro amigo de Percy Jackson. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Reyna levantó la mano para pedir silencio. Sus perros, Aurum y Argentum olfatearon el aire, probablemente intentando descubrir si el sátiro estaba mintiendo. Luego de unos momentos se quedaron tranquilos y atentos a su lado.

- Hasta ahora, nuestros invitados dicen la verdad, -dijo Reyna-. Tengan cuidado, Rachel y

Grover, si comienzan a mentir, esta conversación no va a ir bien para ustedes. Digan lo que

vinieron a decir.

La pelirroja, Rachel, sacó un papel con aspecto de servilleta de su bolsillo. Octavian arrugó la nariz, indignado por la falta de formalismo de los griegos, ¿Tanto les costaba escribir el mensaje en una hoja decente?

-Un mensaje. De Annabeth.

Reyna tomó la nota educadamente y comenzó a leerla. ¿Qué decía el dichoso mensaje? El augur intentó inclinarse para leerlo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo. Gruñó para sus adentros. Mientras Reyna leía la carta, sus cejas se elevaron y finalmente abrió la boca, en estado de shock. Levantó los ojos para ver a Rachel.

-¿Es una broma?

-Ojalá -dijo Rachel-. Están realmente en el Tártaro.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé -dijo Rachel-. La nota apareció en el fuego sagrado en nuestro pabellón del comedor.

Esa es la letra de Annabeth. Preguntando por ti.

Octavian pensó que no había escuchado bien. Era imposible que hubieran caído allí y estuvieran con vida. - ¿El Tártaro? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Reyna le entregó la carta.

Octavian murmuró mientras leía:

- Roma, Aracne, Atenea - ¿Atenea Parthenos? -Miró a su alrededor con indignación, como si estuviera esperando que alguien contradijera lo que estaba leyendo. Era tan absurdo, no entendía cómo Reyna podía creerlo-. ¡Un truco griego! ¡Los Griegos son famosos por sus trucos!

Reyna tomó de nuevo la nota. - ¿Por qué a mí?

Rachel sonrió. -Porque Annabeth es sabia. Ella cree que puedes hacer esto, Reyna Ávila

Ramírez Arellano.

¿Annabeth, la rubia esa, sabia? No le caía bien. Su mera existencia era insultante, una hija de Minerva no debería ser respetada, era un error, un escándalo. Espera ¿Rachel había dicho el nombre completo de Reyna? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Reyna frunció el ceño.

- Uh, -interrumpió el sátiro-. ¿Te refieres a que tus iniciales son RA -RA?

La mano de Reyna se posó en su daga, amenazante. Estúpido híbrido. Los faunos serían unos vagos buenos para nada, pero los sátiros parecían ser, además, tan brutos como el resto de los griegos.

- ¡Pero eso no es importante! -El sátiro se apresuró a decir, como si hubiera caído en lo que había dicho- . Mira, no nos habríamos arriesgado a venir aquí si no confiáramos en los instintos de Annabeth. Un líder romano devolviendo la más importante estatua griega al Campamento Mestizo, ella sabe que eso puede evitar una guerra.

¿Para qué querríamos evitar la guerra? Tal vez ese fuera el deseo de Reyna, pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que retirarse y hacerse amigos de los griegos iría en contra de todas las tradiciones y costumbres romanas. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

- Esto no es un truco, -añadió Rachel- . No estamos mintiendo. Pregúntale a tus perros.

Los galgos metálicos no reaccionaron, seguramente ya necesitaban un ajuste. Reyna le acarició la cabeza de Aurum, pensativa. - La Atenea Parthenos… así que la leyenda es cierta.

- ¡Reyna! -Gritó Octavian. Esto ya se estava poniendo serio-. ¡No puede estar considerando seriamente esto! Incluso si todavía existiese la estatua, tú ves lo que están haciendo. Estamos a punto de atacar con ellos, la destrucción de los estúpidos griegos de una vez por todas, y se inventan esta estúpida misión para desviar tu atención. ¡Ellos quieren enviarte a tu muerte!

Los otros romanos murmuraron, mirando a sus visitantes. Incluso los truenos que habían sonado todo aquel día parecían rugir más fuerte.

Rachel enfrentó al augur. – Octavian, hijo de Apolo, deberías tomar esto más en serio.

Incluso los romanos respetaron el Oráculo de Delfos de tu padre.

Octavian rió secamente -¿Tú eres el Oráculo de Delfos? Correcto. ¡Y yo soy el emperador Nerón!

-Al menos Nerón podía tocar música, murmuró Grover.

Octavian cerró los puños. Un insulto más de aquel medio cabra y se aseguraría de que los apresaran ahí mismo. De repente, el viento cambió. Se arremolinó alrededor de los romanos con un silbido, como un nido de serpientes.

Rachel Dare brillaba en un aura verde, como si fuese golpeada por un foco de luz esmeralda

suave. Entonces el viento se desvaneció y el aura se había ido.

La burla se derritió en el rostro de Octavian. ¿Podría ser ella...? No, eso era imposible, no... Los romanos crujieron con inquietud.

- Es tu decisión, -dijo Rachel, como si nada hubiera pasado-. No tengo ninguna profecía

específica que ofrecer, pero puedo ver fragmentos del futuro. Veo la Atenea Parthenos en la colina Mestiza. Te veo trayéndola. -Ella señaló a Reyna-. Además, "Ella" ha murmurado versos

de sus libros sibilinos…

- ¿Qué? -Interrumpió Reyna-. Los libros sibilinos fueron destruidos hace siglos.

- ¡Lo sabía! -Octavian dio un puñetazo en la palma de su mano. Los griegos habían mentido otra vez- . Esa arpía que trajeron de la búsqueda, Ella. ¡Sabía que estaba escupiendo profecías! Ahora lo entiendo. Ella, de alguna manera memorizó una copia de los libros sibilinos.

Reyna sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sabemos -admitió Rachel- . Pero, sí, ese parece ser el caso. Ella tiene una memoria

perfecta. Ella ama los libros. En algún lugar, de alguna manera, ella leyó su libro romano de

profecías. Ahora ella es la única fuente de ellos.

- Sus amigos mintieron, -dijo Octavian, alzando la voz. Los libros sibilinos eran una preciada y útil reliquia romana, era suya por derecho-. Nos dijeron que la arpía estaba murmurando

incoherencias. ¡Ellos la robaron!

Grover resopló indignado. - ¡Ella no es de tu propiedad! Ella es una criatura libre. Además, ella

quiere estar en el Campamento Mestizo. Ella está saliendo con uno de mis amigos, Tyson.

- El cíclope, -recordó Reyna-. Una arpía saliendo con un cíclope…

- ¡Eso no es relevante!, - Dijo Octavian- . La arpía tiene valiosas profecías romanas. Si los

griegos no van a volverla, ¡debemos tomar a su Oraculo de rehén! ¡Guardias!

Dos centuriones avanzaron, sus jabalinas niveladas. Grover llevó su flauta a sus labios, jugó un

útil truco en sus lanzas, convirtiéndolas en árboles de Navidad. A los guardias les cayó de

sorpresa.

- ¡Basta! - Gritó Reyna.

Ella no solía levantar la voz. Cuando lo hacía, todo el mundo escuchaba.

-No vamos a tomarla como rehén.

Octavian vio un peligroso brillo en sus ojos.

-Quiero saber si lo he entenido bien, Rachel Dare. Annabeth está atrapada en el Tártaro, con Percy, pero de alguna manera pudo mandarme este mensaje. Quiere que entregue yo misma la estatua a su campamento.

Rachel asintió.

-Sólo un romano puede devolverla y recuperar la paz.

-¿Y para qué querríamos paz? Ustedes nos atacaron primero, traicionando nuestra confianza ¡Estaban compartiendo la comida con nosotros, por amor a Juno! -Exclamó Octavian. Reyna parecía casi convencida, y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Rachel lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Ese color verde esmeralda era único, pensó para sí mismo. No había conocido a nadie con aquellos ojos.

-Necesitamos la paz para reconciliar las partes griegas y romanas de los dioses, los cuales no pueden luchar contra Gea por sus trastornos de personalidad. Necesitamos la paz para evitar una guerra innecesaria, comenzada por un error, y en marcha por orgullo. Necesitamos la paz para poder aliarnos en contra de Gea. Si no lo hacemos, bueno, supongo que ya no importará, porque todos estaremos muertos. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿No te parece suficiente, Octavian?

El augur, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin argumentos. Maldita oráculo.

Reyna asintió, satisfecha por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Iré. Preparen a Scipion. -Un par de los curiosos corrieron a buscar al pegaso- Si lo que dices es verdad, no hay mucho tiempo. Saldré ahora mismo.

Octavian la miró con desprecio.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? ¡Reyna, por Júpiter, si lo haces será suicidio! ¡Además, no puedes ir al Mare Nostrum!

-Hago lo que considero mejor para todos nosotros. Aliaré los campamentos y podremos luchar en contra de Gea.

-Si vas, automáticamente yo paso a estar al mando. -Le recordó Octavian, estrechando los ojos. ¿Realmente lo dejaría gobernar Nueva Roma? Eso demostraba lo mucho que creía en las palabras del oráculo.

Reyna asintió, clavándole la mirada como cuchillos.

-Lo sé, y espero que no abuses de tu poder mientras esté fuera. Y, por todos los dioses, no ataques al campamento griego hasta que vuelva. Ahí veremos qué vamos a hacer.

El rubio asintió secamente. No planeaba hacerle caso, pero mientras más rápido se fuera, más tiempo al mando tendría.

-Y una cosa más. -Comentó la praetora mientras subía a su pegaso y se acomodaba la capa- Rachel Elizabeth Dare, estás formalmente invitada a permanecer en Nueva Roma. Podrás visitar los templos que quieras, tal vez tengas alguna visión que nos ayude. Octavian, tú serás responsable de ella. Se quedará con tu Cohorte. Le enseñarás el campamento y la ciudad, y juntos harán sacrificios a los dioses. Una griega honrando dioses romanos es un buen comienzo para la alianza que tenemos en mente. Sátiro, tu vuelve a tu campamento e informa a todos que su oráculo estará con nosotros.

Dicho esto levantó vuelo, dejando a los romanos boquiabiertos. Octavian miró a Rachel, que parecía algo impactada por la apresurada invitación de Reyna.

El augur se sentía confundido. Por un lado, se sentía indignado por la estadía de la _graecus_ en su territorio, pero por el otro, estaba emocionado. Había sentido que estaban conectados, y ahora podría averiguar cómo y por qué.

Además, ahora era la persona más poderosa de Nueva Roma.

Podría hacer lo que se le antojara.

Y no había ninguna inútil praetora que le estorbara.

Saboreó la sensación de poder un momento, y luego gritó a todo pulmon.

-¡Todo el mundo de vuelta a sus tareas!

Sí, esto podría ser interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora, no estoy muy segura sobre cuándo volveré a actualizar, tengo planeado escribir un nuevo capítulo de "Ojos de Sombras", otro fic mío, un crossover PJOHP.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia, idea, crítica? Agradezco las reviews.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
